Change tickets and/or problem tickets, when executed by system administrators, can cause changes to the file system in unknown ways. Further, a majority of problems that occur in IT systems are a result of such changes introduced at the system, middleware, or application level.
Additionally, in existing approaches, documentation of ticket execution is a manual process. As a result, it may not be done in a systematic manner, as well as, some important information may be missed from being documented.